a dark turn of events
by ScarletNewgate
Summary: Megumi never thought she would be kidnapped by pirates, to be used against her fiancée. But know she is tied to a chair blindfolded and has no clue how to escape.
A dark turn of events

Megumi shifted in the sheet not understanding where she was, the last thing she remembered was someone yelling, 'Pirates' then her world went black. She blinked open her eyes a few times she felt her eyelashes against some fabric, she was blindfolded unable to see her surondings. She shifted her arms whining into something that had been stuffed into her mouth, she was tied to a chair well it feels like a chair.

"Seems like she's awake," A voice sounded infront of her.

"Well she might be dreaming again, yoi," this time the voice was behind her.

Both males one sounded younger than the one behind her, she tilted her body side to side trying to get whatever she was sitting in to toupple over. "No you don't," the person in front of her grabbed hold of her shoulders pushing her back into the chair.

"Unblindfold her Ace," the voice behind her sounded.

Rough warm finger tips brushed across her cheeks, the rough material was removed away from her eyes she blinked a few times adjusting her eyes to the room. A man was leant infront of her, slightly tanned was freckles across his face black shaggy hair across his head and dark brown eyes.

"Look at these eyes Marco," the man called Ace grabbed hold of her chin tilting her head backwards forcing her to look up the man above her had slightly lighter skin than Ace deep blue eyes and blonde hair cut like the top of a pineapple of his head.

"Silver, rare... extremely rare, yoi," Marco leant forward till his eyes were level with her own, his fingers were calloused like someone who touches parchment daily.

Ace's hand brushed down going across her jaw line his finger softly brushing across the material in her mouth, travelling across her bottom lip.

"Akiyama?" Marco questioned.

She whimpered trying to push her tongue against the gag in her mouth, shaking her head ripping herself away from there hands. She tried to snap her legs out but found her ankles tied to the chair.

"Oh that's not nice is it," Ace cooed at her, "I love her hair don't you," he leant forward his face hovering over her own, she felt fear moving through her body she couldn't move she didn't know who these people are.

Ace's hand brushed her hair back softly, his brown eyes looked down into her own silver eyes, "She looks terrified Ace, yoi," Marco stated, she gasped into the material as she felt Marco's hands brush over the top of her thighs.

"They are so pretty when they are scarred don't you think," Ace grinned widely down at her, his fingers threading through the pink locks before he fisted his hand into her hair and suddenly tugged her head further back. She cried out into the gag feeling her hair pull at her scalp, she shivered feeling Aces nose brush against the column of her throat. Her eyes locked onto Marco's form, the deep blue eyes locked onto her form bellow him.

"Poor thing is petrified, yoi," Marco said.

He leant down brushing his lips across her jawline, whilst Ace started to feel down her legs, brushing his fingers across the slit of her skirt pushing the material up, "You said Akiyama, Marco?" Marco hummed as he trailed his tongue across her jawline, she blinked a few times allowing tears to slip from her eyes down her cheek. "As in Celestial Dragon, Akiyama?"

"Do you know off any others?"

She felt his lips turn up against her throat, "How mad do you think the Admirial will be if we ruined his pretty little play thing?"

She picked up the struggling again rocking herself back and forth trying to get herself away from their touch or just them in general she really wanted both, "So they are fighters, yoi," Marco chuckled pulling back.

She shouted something against the fabric gag, making both men look at one another not understanding what she had said. "Sorry love," Ace grinned as he started to knead the skin of her inner thigh, "We don't understand you."

Marco knelt down behind her, as Ace let go off her hair she swung her head forward then back the cheer sound of bone against bone filled the room. She was able to smack the back of her head into Marcos jaw, the man grunted in pain as she cried out.

"A true fighter," Marco hissed as he slammed the back of his hand down onto her cheek, grabbing hold of the back of the gag tugging her head back, "You won't want to do that."

Marco tugged the gag loose allowing her to gulp down breath, "WHO ARE YOU!" She cried shifting in her sheet more tryng to get back feeling Ace start to push the skirt up further.

"Seems like the celestial Dragons know nothing don't you think?" Ace questioned, his head tilted down looking down at her covered sex.

"No please don't look," She whimpered.

Marco's arms snuck around the side of the chair his hands planted on her rib cage, slowly trailing upwards, "Lovely woman like you," he leant forward his lips against her ears, "Must have had men lining up to touch you."

His hands ghosted up over her heaving chest, reaching for the lace behind her throat that held her top up with a short tug the top fell forward revelaing a strapless white lacey bra. His fingers slid around her back before he snapped her bra off, his hands went around to cup her breasts kneeding the flesh harshly. Making her moan weakly, he pinched and twisted the nipple a small screech escaped her throat.

She gasped and arching her back off the chair finding her arms secured behind her back, as Ace trailed his tongue across the inside of her thigh. "Please don't," her voice weak her chest pushed further into Marco's hands as he started to press his lips across her shoulder.

Ace sunk his teeth down into the soft white flesh making the woman squim under his touch, one hand travelled down pressing down on her knee whilst the other slipped into the band of the panties.

"You sure?" Ace questioned pulling his mouth away, his hands tightened on the side of the underwear, "Because I think you are enjoying this."

"NO!" She cried out.

Marco bit on her earlobe tugging on her ear maing her moan weakly, he nodded at Ace over her shoulder the sound of snapping sounded through the air and a small screech. Ace chuckled as he held the ruinned white lace in his hands, "Not like you need them now anyway."

"W-What?" She questioned her voice shaking.

Marco pulled back and moved around letting go off her breasts allowing them to bounce freely he stood up suddenly and reached for the buckle of his belt he stepped back slightly Megumi blushed a pretty pink color as she tilted her head to the side trying not to look at Ace's wide grin.

Marco was able to unbuckle and unzip his pants quicker than she could blink she gasped as his cock sprang from his trousers, the tip poked against her closed lips. He threaded his fingers through her hair, before he tugged at the back of her hair making her gasp allowing him to slip his cock past her lips.

Ace leant forward pressing an open mount onto her bare sex, she whined around Marco's cock as he fisted her hair tugging her back and forth. Ace flicked his tongue across her slit, feeling her sex was already wet he wrapped his hands under her knees pulling her forward the chair scraped against the floor. He burried his tongue in her sex swirling it around within her, she whimpered loudly around Marco as he continued to fuck her mouth.

"I will warn you," Marco growled as he tugged on her hair again, her bright silver eyes locked up at him cheeks flushed pink and hollowed slightly as she tried to suck on him, "Use those teeth and I will rip them out... Understood, yoi?"

She whimpered but nodded in the best of her abilitie, she screamed around his cock shutting her eyes shut as Ace suddenly flicked his tongue over her clit. Her hips bucked into Aces mouth, rubbing her sex against his face.

Marco slammed his cock down further into her throat she made a small gargling sound around him, her eyes welled with tears as he continued to hit the back of her throat. Her legs started to shake under Ace's touch, her hips bucked off the chair as she came.

Marco continued to hit the back of her throat, his cock twitched in her mouth a few times before he spilt himself down her throat. Her tears streamed down her face, as she was forced to swallow the salty liquid.

Both Marco and Ace pulled back, both at there feet watching as she gagged trying to cough up what semen she was forced to swallow. She hiccuped and sniffed as she continued to cry, pleading for them to stop.

"Sorry sweetheart," Ace chuckled leaning in cupping her chin forcing her to look up, "Aainu has to pay for what he's been doing recently."

Her eyes widened in realisation, "Portgas D. 'Fire Fist' Ace and Marco 'Phoenix'."

"Clever girl, yoi," Marco chuckled as he walked round lifting her arms up over the chair, she groaned in protest of the ways her arms had been twisted. She froze feeling the cold metal touch her ankles, looking down she stiffled a scream of fear seeing Ace slicing the rope away from her ankles.

Marco tugged her up to her feet, as she stood on wobbly legsher dress pooled down around her ankles. She was a good five or so inches smaller than the both of them her nose came to the collar bone of Marco and the chin of Ace, both men were larger than her and easily could over power her.

It was only know she was able to take in her surrondings noticing the latrge king sized bed pushed into the corner of the room. A desk against another wall and two doors leading into other rooms, Marco pulled her back flushed against his chest.

He was still hard, how could a man still be hard after just cumming she didn't think it was possible. Ace had already strode across the room and was leaning back on the bed arms tucked under his head.

His pants were off and on the floor, his cock looked wider than Marco's but slightly shorter he was stroking himself at a lesuriely pace just softly stroking himself. "Slowly forward, yoi," Marco whispered into her ear, grinding his hips down into her.

She nodded her head slightly taking a few steps forward before she heard Marco huff in annoyance and shoved her forward, she landed face first into the bed between Ace's knees. "Please... Please don't do this," She pleaded, feeling the bed sink down behind her.

He grabbed hold of her hips pullling her to sit up right he scooted her forward slightlyuntil they were both nesstled within the gap between Ace's legs. Wrapping one arm around her waist keeping her back against him whilst his free hand grapped onto her jaw. He placed his thumb and forefinger inbetween her teeth and pried her mouth open.

"Your gonna use that pretty mouth of yours on Ace and I am going to fuck you from behind, understand?" Marco hissed in her ear. She nodded her head in understanding, unable to speak with his fingers prying her mouth open, "Good."

She was balanced on her knees as she was pushed forwardtill her open mouth hovered over Ace's weeping erection, she gently ran her tongue over his slit curious how it would taste.

Ace moaned out in pleasure reaching forward threading his fingers back through her hair, his eyes locking onto Marcos over her head, Marco smirked as he poistioned himself at her entrance one hand planted on her hip and the other on the back of her head. He thrusted into her cunt making her scream before he slammed her head down onto Aces cock.

Before men stayed still for a few moments, allowing her to accompany there sizes Marco let go of the back of her head reaching around softly trailing his fingers across her throat. She whimpered around Aces cock as she swallowed around him drawing him down her throat, her silver eyes were wide from fear and shock.

"God a man can get off on this look alone," Ace groaned, reaching down with a free hand stroking her cheek gently, "Eyes on me love."

Marco couldn't help but chuckle knowing what Ace was like, he brought both hands down onto her hips he pulled out slightly before slamming back into her. She cried out around Ace's cock, the younger man moaned as her throat vibrated around his cock. Marco pistoned himself into the young woman, the sound of both men groaning and skin against skin was the only sounds in the room.

"I think men can die happy buried within you, yoi," Marco groaned, his fingers digging deeply into her hips, he knew she was going to have bruises in the morning but he didn't care as he continued to slam into her.

Her eyes watered as Ace's cock continued to hit the back of her throat, she tried breathing through her nose but the blockage in her throat was making it diificult for her to breath. She felt a heat building up in her stomach, something she felt earlier was Ace's tongue was playing against her clit.

Marco's pace stuttered for a few moments as he felt her walls quiver around his cock, she screeched as he pulled back till his tip was just resting inside her and he slammed back into her. "Fucking hell," Ace hissed as his cock twitched inside her mouth.

"Close, yoi," Marco chuckled above Megumi's head.

"yes," Ace hissed, "It's like fucking heaven, who knew a Celestial Dragon could be such a cock sucker!"

She made a muffle sound of protest trying to pull back off him, but Ace was faster slamming his hand down onto the back of her head as he bucked his hips into her face. He fucked her face for a few more moments. His cock twitched violently within her mouth before he squirted his juices down her throat.

"Swallow," He ordered his voice dark, sending a shiver down her spine. she noticed that Marco had stopped his movements leaving her on the edge of pure bliss.

She whimpered trying to shake her head pull back but his hold was strong, she swallowed thickly swallowing the salty liquid. The moment Ace let go of her head she arched backwards slamming herself back down onto Marco's cock.

She was breathing heavily pratically shaking with tears running down her cheeks, "P-please..."

"Please what?" Marco questioned wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Stop I can't..." She was breathing heavily making her chest heave.

"Don't worry princess," Marco whispered into her ear before he pushed her violent back down onto the bed slipping out of her for a moment, he grabbed hold of her her knees. she was flat on her back on the bed next to Ace, her silver eyes wide. She screamed as he slammed back into her, she felt it building again the pleasure.

Her legs shivered as she felt the pleasure continue to build, she tried to clamp her legs around Marco's hips. Her back arched off the bed trying to grind against him, Marco's hand clamped down on her thighs keeping her as far spread as her body could handle without breaking.

Ace rolled over brushing his fingers down her side, slidding over her hips and dipping his fingers down rubbing against her clit. Then she snapped she screamed out in pleasure, her hips bucked and grinded against Marco as she came. Her walls clamped down on him, making him groan he continued to slam into her forcing her to ride out her orgasm before he let out a shout of pleasure before cumming in her.

He pulled out of her before he lowered himself down onto the bed next to her, he turned her over onto her side, he unlocked the handcuffes and gently rubbed her wrists pulling her closer and kissing her cheek.

"Just how you wanted it, yoi," he whispered into her ear.

She hummed softly reaching her arms around Ace and pulling him towards her, "You know Ace... for someone who was meant to be torturing me, you loved tongue fucking me don't ya."

Ace chuckled against her chest, "Ok I'm tired I'm sleeping."

"Thank you Marco," Megumi whispered letting her eyes flutter close.

"Anything for you love."

AN: I have been wanting to write this for awhile, I think have been playing on this thought for a few months atleast. It's not incredibly dark but bit more dangerous than I normally write.


End file.
